Daniel Sorres
Daniel Sorres is a male human and the lead protagonist of "Chronicles of Eden," by Alexander Gordon. As a visionary/researcher/pacifist, his experiences are the general focus of the series, which centers on his quest to install peace between humans and monsters in the world of Eden. He is the lead member of a harem consisting of thirteen girls: Triska Raylight, Alyssa, Squeak, Specca, Falla, Luna, Kroanette, Pip, Clover, Doku, Star, Cindy, and Kitten. Childhood Very little is currently known of Daniel's birth and early life. The earliest information on the subject is told via Triska Raylight in Act I, Ch.11. When Daniel was young, his (human) family's carriage was attacked by monsters, resulting in his mother's and sister's deaths and his father being abducted. Before Daniel could suffer a similar fate, however, his life was saved by a kitsune named Kindra. This act of kindness, regardless of the reason, would influence Daniel for the rest of his life and is the defining moment for his belief that monsters can be good. With the young Daniel in tow, Kindra escorted him to the village of Edgewood, where he was found by the village guards. When he told the tale of his family's demise and the monster who rescued him, he was met with doubt by all except Triska, who quickly became smitten with Daniel and would become his first and only friend, to the point where she was motivated to train and became a swordfighter to protect him. Daniel would go on to be ridiculed throughout the years for his claims: an outcast amongst a village who despise monsters and see them as nothing more than "abominations" and "things." Despite being labeled as crazy, however, Daniel refused to back down and thus dedicated his life to studying monsters in hopes to one day end the raping and bloodshed caused by humans and monsters, both to honor his dead family and express thanks to the kitsune who saved his life. Personality As someone dedicated to bringing peace to Eden and its many diverse people, Daniel is extremely open-minded and compassionate to those he meets, whether they be human or monster. Not only is he intelligent in regards to rhetoric and public speaking, but he is kind and patient towards strangers and would always rather talk peacefully than act aggressively. When presented with a challenge, Daniel will try to resolve the matter rationally and peacefully if at all possible. This is most evident with what he does throughout series, actually walking right up to monstergirls and talking to them despite full knowledge that these creatures are known to forcefully rape and sometimes kill men in the process. As Triska mentioned off-hand in the first book this particular 'strategy' is commonly viewed as suicidal to humans, however it speaks tremendously to Daniel's faith that there can be good in the monsters he talks to and his resolve to find the proof he needs of such peaceful creatures to show the world. Even if the monsters are known to be especially dangerous and are actively displaying as such Daniel will still attempt to talk them down and appeal to whatever good they may have in their heart, even if there may be none at all. In Act IV when he and his group meet Emily in Eston, a witch who Alyssa identified as a mass-murderer and someone Daniel should not get near, Daniel still tries to speak to her before a fight can break out. He fails in this regard, however it does nothing to keep him from trying again later on. He tries to talk down Ember from killing Alyssa in Act VII, again failing to reach her with words that she refused to listen to. And he again tries to speak to a well-known dangerous monster type upon meeting one in Act IX, Cindy the sand wraith. That time however he was able to reach the good in Cindy's heart and sway her from becoming a bad person in life by showing her how to make friends and what it's like to be with someone she cares about. However, despite being a pacifist, that isn't to say he's a pushover. Should push come to shove, Daniel has the bravery and spirit to fight, however it takes some time to slowly build upon this through the series. In Act I when confronted with bandits Daniel does manage to draw his dagger and hold it out towards one of them, however given how nervous he was and with how he was shaking he certainly wasn't prepared to actually use it if needed. In Act II when trapped inside a never-ending dream by a nightmare he does manage to strike the fear-inducing monster down with a fatal blow with Triska's dagger, although this was done at the last possible second for him and with no other option presented. In Act IV his bravery took a step up when he tried to punch a deathmare in the face to save Triska, something that was indeed brave however incredibly stupid as physical attacks don't work on that monster at all. Forming a Harem ... Power of Magic It wasn't until Act V that his true fighting potential was brought to light through the form of magic known as Synergy. Wishing to learn to use magic to protect the girls he loved, both because he apparently had horrible luck trying every physical weapon the girls had himself and his adamant decision about wanting to protect the girls instead of the other way around, Daniel started taking lessons from Alyssa on how to summon and use magic. What came from this was his discovery of a unique ability that was sparked by his dedication and resolve to defend his girls as the knight he wanted to be for them. Because of him actually loving monsters and having the monsters love him back, a unique bond was formed that allowed the use of a technique later learned from Twilight to be called Synergy. At first it was thought to be an aura sharing spell, however the effects were much greater than that. With Synergy, Daniel is able to actually sense and feel his mates' auras, to the extent that he not only receives their monster energy to fuel his magic and manifestations, but also acquire unique traits and abilities from the girls that reflect their race, personality, and even skills of their own, things an aura sharing spell wouldn't be able to do. The more love he gains and maintains with the girls, the stronger their bond, and in doing so the stronger his magic becomes. Although initially this technique is very draining on Daniel and tiring for the girls, as it takes a lot of stamina to wield magic for humans and the spell overexcites the girls' inner nature to create the extra energy to give him, over time he is able to draw out more power for a longer duration while the girls slowly build an endurance to the powerful bursts of lust and pleasure in them that come from the spell being used. From each of them Daniel is able to sense their auras, their presence in relation to himself, and is able to see a unique insignia that represents the girl along with a specific color of light. He also gains unique abilities and enhancements from their monster energy. *Triska's insignia is a sword with white light. Her aura empowers Daniel's fighting spirit and skill with a sword. *Alyssa's insignia is fire with red light. Her aura empowers Daniel's magical abilities and gives him resistance to heat. *Squeak's insignia is a four stone cluster with brown light. Her aura grants Daniel tremendous physical strength. *Specca's insignia is water with bright blue light. Her aura bestows mental clarity for Daniel and helps him think straight in hectic moments. *Falla's insignia is wind blowing leftward with purple light. Her aura increases Daniel's cunning and rhetoric skills. *Luna's insignia is wind blowing rightward with bright green light. Her aura instills Daniel with joy and appreciation for all that he has. *Kroanette's insignia is a dashing steed with yellow light. Her aura greatly empowers Daniel's physical speed. *Pip's insignia is a question mark with an eye in the hook with pink light. Her aura bestows Daniel with wisdom in foreign tongues. *Clover's insignia is a sharp looking eye with green light. Her aura bestows heightened perceptual awareness for Daniel. *Doku's insignia is a feather with silver light. Her aura grants Daniel her spiritwalk ability which he can use with his body and soul together. *Star's insignia is a star within a broken circlet with sapphire light. Her aura grants Daniel the power of reflection. *Cindy's insignia is a shield crumbling to dust with golden light. Her aura empowers Daniel's grit. *Kitten's insignia is two crossed swords with black light. Her aura empowers Daniel's fighting spirit and skill with a sword. Since being a knight for his girls is his primary motivation for learning magic, using Synergy causes him to manifest magic armor and weapons to use in combat. The more girls he has offering their monster energy to him with the spell, the more he is able to create. From summoning magical armored gauntlets for his hands, a sword capable of creating wavebeam attacks, and a shield, what he's able to create becomes stronger in tandem with the amount of love his girls have for him. After learning to use Synergy and with enough of the girls around to fuel his power Daniel starts taking more action towards hostile monsters instead of just using his words. In Act VI when Katie had Triska in her clutches Daniel, knowing the succubus wasn't one to be reasoned with, summoned his sword and managed to hurt Katie while also freeing Triska from her, although shortly after he collapsed from fatigue and Triska was re-captured. In Act VII, after failing to reach Ember with words when she came for Alyssa's life, Daniel summoned both his sword and shield and went toe-to-toe with the witch, surprising everyone as he was able to fight her off and defend against her attacks despite her immense power. In Act VIII he used Squeak and Kroanette's auras to escape from a sex-starved Star and immobilize her. In Act IX he summoned his sword and shield and fought Apoch & Astreal to keep them from taking away Clover and Doku, again showing he would stand up and fight for those he loved if it came down to it. Daniel is especially protective of his mates and those he loves. To him, nothing — not even his mission for peace — is more precious than the girls who have accompanied him and became his lovers. Should anything endanger them, or even frighten them, he will fight and defend them with all his power. Although he still will try to reason peacefully with someone if allowed, should they turn hostile or threaten his family Daniel can now be counted on to step up to defend the girls he loves with his own hands, even though the power he gets is from very girls he is protecting. Character Development ... Trivia -Daniel is named after the author's brother, Daniel Gordon. Quotes "I don't judge others by their outer appearance, I don't discriminate by what they are, and I certainly don't victimize them just for following their inner nature! ...just because a monster is compelled to breed, just because they've followed their instincts and did what they deemed to be right for their own survival, that doesn't make them evil. I don't deem monsters to be evil just because they wish to breed, there's nothing wrong with them wishing to do so. That's how they are. ...As long as the girl, human or monster is kindhearted, isn't a murdering creature that has no regard for life around her, and isn't just interested in getting my pants off, then I could love her. I could be with her in life, I could have a family with her, on my own free will." —"Chronicles of Eden", Act IV, Ch.9 Daniel Sorres.png Daniel Sorres - Act VII.png Daniel Sorres - Aura Blade.png Daniel.png Chronicles of Eden - Main Harem.png Category:Characters Category:Human